Sintomas de Paixão
by Ann Vinyso
Summary: E se Ariadne e Artur tivessem que fingir estarem juntos? Onde termina a farsa e onde começa a realidade?
1. Noivos

— E que tal um "acampamento de férias" para casais – Miguel sugeriu – Poderia ser inspirado num hotel que tem aqui mesmo na cidade, onde os casais podem passar alguns dias a sós.

Miguel era o contratante. Apesar de ser um empresário de sucesso e dono da maior parte de ações de uma empresa de refrigerante, ele tinha conhecimento em extrações. Depois de ter sido vítima de um extrator – não muito competente – ele decidiu saber mais sobre o assunto e se proteger de outra possível extração. Portanto, ajudava a equipe que contratara com ideias e opiniões.

— Acampamento de férias para casais?! – Artur não acreditou no que ouviu.

— Me parece uma boa ideia – Eames sempre contrariando o colega – E pode dar certo. Afinal, os Castelo Branco estão com o casamento marcado.

— E vão querer passar muito tempo juntos – Miguel se entusiasmou – Tipo uma Lua de mel antes do casamento ou uma despedida de solteiro diferente.

Castelo Branco era o sobrenome de um casal muito bem sucedido em diversas áreas do mercado, desde Moda e Atualidades a Alimentos. Eles eram os donos da empresa número UM em Refrigerantes, tornando-se concorrentes e até mesmo inimigos de Miguel. A missão da equipe seria extrair deles o segredo da fórmula do produto deles – que somente os Castelo Branco sabiam.

— E o que exatamente esse hotel oferece aos casais? – Ariadne se sentia confusa, ela nunca ouvira falar em algo do tipo.

— Semelhante a uma agência de viagens que tem pacotes para casais em lua de mel, o Hotel Realeza oferece pacotes de estadias, com diversos programas para se fazer a dois. O hotel tem um terreno extenso com jardins, piscina, grutas, trilhas, lagos, quadras de esportes.

— Eu já ouvi falar desse hotel – Yusuf entrou na conversa – Dizem que os quartos parecem quartos de motel, a diferença é que são incomparavelmente mais luxuosos. Podem ter músicas, pétalas de rosas ou banheira com aromatizantes e outras dessas coisas de romance.

— Dependendo do pacote, Yusuf, pode ter tudo isso ao mesmo tempo e muito mais. Olha, tem um pacote...

— Estamos aqui para planejar a extração, rapazes – Artur interrompeu a narração empolgante de Miguel – Depois vocês conversam sobre esses detalhes, pode ser?

— Falou o estraga prazeres!

— Sr. Eames, eu apenas quero concluir nossa tarefa o quanto antes, creio que quanto mais tempo perdermos menor será a chance de sermos bem sucedidos.

— Mas, então, como nós entraríamos nessa história? – Ariadne falou antes que uma discussão entre Eames e Artur começasse

— Bom... – Miguel pareceu encabulado – Além dos funcionários, o que seria mais normal num hotel para casais, do que um casal?!

— Excelente ideia novamente – Eames parecia empolgado, como se Miguel tivesse lido sua mente – Um casal poderia fingir ser projeções do subconsciente deles. Poderiam ficar amigos e seria menos suspeito fazer perguntas petulantes, caso seja necessário.

— Não será necessário fazer perguntas, agiremos de modo profissional.

— Meu caro, Artur... Será mais fácil e talvez até mais rápido desta maneira. Além do mais, sempre é necessário um plano B caso o plano A não saia nos conformes.

— Quem seria o casal? – Yusuf olhou para os outros.

— Temos quatro mal feitores e uma donzela – Miguel falou contando nos dedos – Me parece o necessário para formar um casal. Os que sobrarem serão funcionários do Realeza.

— Alguém se habilita para ser o par da nossa Julieta-Ariadne? – Eames brincou.

A moça sorriu divertida, imaginando que ele estava se habilitando. Já vira isso em filmes, o rapaz perguntava e quando ninguém se manifestava ele se auto-oferecia. Eames era muito simpático e divertido, seria agradável ser sua parceira nisso – não que os outros fossem desagradáveis e ela não gostasse deles. Yusuf e Artur já conhecia por causa do caso Fischer e eles eram muito legais; Miguel ela conhecera a pouco tempo, mas já se davam bem, o rapaz era muito bem humorado. Contudo, Eames era, dentre os quatro, o que ela podia chamar de melhor amigo.

— Vejo que levantou a mão, Yusuf. Ótimo, já encontramos nosso Romeu.

— Não, eu seria um péssimo namorado para Ariadne – ele sorriu para a garota como se estivesse desculpando-se, recebendo um sorriso compreensível de volta – Na verdade, tenho uma sugestão.

— Então diga, opiniões construtivas são sempre bem vindas – Eames falou olhando para Artur, indiretamente acusando-o de dar opiniões negativas.

— Ariadne tem um perfil intelectual, assim como Artur. Então eu acho que eles formariam um belo par.

Artur empalideceu e Ariadne teria caído no chão, se não estivesse sentada.

— Apoiado, apoiado! – Miguel batia palmas sorrindo – Realmente eles combinam, são perfeitos juntos.

— Resolvido! Já que temos o nosso casal, deveríamos decidir logo o que eu e Miguel faremos – Eames deu o assunto por encerrado – Eu poderia ser o barman. E você o gerente, Miguel, já que entende de administração.

— Esperem um momento! Vocês esqueceram-se de perguntar se nós concordamos com isso.

— Não estou vendo Ariadne protestar, meu querido Artur. Na verdade, ela não tem muita escolha por ser a única gata da equipe. Sinto muito minha flor – Eames piscou para ela brincalhão – Vai ter que aturar nosso colega aí.

— Artur, se fizermos uma votação, você perderá. Então não crie caso, por favor – Miguel falou calmamente.

Pelo espírito divertido e por sua idade, às vezes ele parecia um membro qualquer da equipe, até mesmo um iniciante. Mas resumidamente falando, Miguel era seu chefe neste trabalho. O que ele dissesse valia mais do que o que o próprio Artur pensava.

— Certo! Só há uma observação a se fazer sobre essa história toda.

— Que observação?

— Ariadne e eu não temos intimidade suficiente para parecer um casal convincente!

Agora Artur tinha razão. Não se podia negar que eles quase não tinham afinidade, talvez fossem íntimos o suficiente para serem amigos, mas não para um casal apaixonado. Como os Castelo Branco iriam acreditar nessa farsa?

— E como é que vou construir um hotel parecido com esse Realeza se eu nunca nem tinha ouvido falar em hotéis assim? – Ariadne começava a ver furos nesse plano.

— Deixem comigo – Eames levantou-se – Pensando melhor, deixem conosco. Vou precisar da sua ajuda Miguel, vem comigo?

Miguel levantou-se imediatamente e os dois saíram, deixando Yusuf, Artur e Ariadne se perguntando o que os dois iriam aprontar.

— Eles parecem que se conhecem há anos! – Artur comentou indiferente.

— Talvez seja por terem personalidades parecidas – Ariadne ponderou.

— Acho que tem mais a ver com o mesmo gosto por jogos, bebidas, mulheres e dinheiro – Yusuf riu.

Miguel e Eames passaram o resto do dia fora, enquanto os outros estudavam e pesquisavam mais sobre os Castelo Branco e Yusuf, que não precisava saber tanto sobre a vida do casal, testava sedativos e observava os resultados. Seria uma extração múltipla, mais de um alvo ao mesmo tempo. Não era difícil, mas também não era simples. Ariadne pesquisava imagens que pudessem lhe ser útil e Artur lia algo aparentemente entediante. No finalzinho da tarde, Miguel e Eames voltaram sorridentes.

—Finalmente! Pensei que tivessem se esquecido de nós.

— Yusuf, o que fomos fazer foi pensando na equipe – Miguel falou – Mais especificamente no nosso casal.

Artur, que não tinha se pronunciado até então, levantou os olhos de seus papéis. Ariadne que estivera sorrindo desde a chegada dos dois, temeu pelo o quê eles estiveram fazendo.

— Vocês dois, vão para vossas casas e façam as malas – Eames apontou para o pointman e a arquiteta – Vocês ganharam uma semana de estadia no Hotel Realeza, cortesia do Miguel.

— Exatamente! – Miguel piscou para Artur – Se apressem; vocês precisam estar no Hotel em poucos minutos.

— E para quê nós vamos para lá? – Artur não parecia feliz com a notícia.

— Vão aprender a ser um casal – Eames divertiu-se com a cara que Artur fez – E Ariadne terá sua base para criar o cenário do nosso sonho. Agora andem pombinhos!

— O endereço é este aqui – Miguel entregou um cartão a Artur – E esse aí embaixo é o número da reserva de vocês.

— E lembrem-se de que isso é um treinamento, então finjam que já estão dentro do sonho – Eames balançou a mão na direção deles – Vocês são noivos apaixonados que se casarão em breve, trabalham juntos e são muito tímidos – e acrescentou baixinho – o que explicará a falta de jeito de ambos.

— Mas aqui só tem o número de um quarto! – Ariadne leu por cima do ombro de Artur – Suíte casal, pacote especial número 3. O que significa?

— Significa que vocês vão dormir no mesmo quarto _e_ participarão obrigatoriamente de alguns programas oferecidos pelo Realeza – Eames explicou bondosamente.

— É bom que levem alguns instrumentos de trabalho. Ariadne por exemplo, deve levar algumas folhas para desenhos e anotações – Miguel falou empurrando Artur e Ariadne para a porta – Andem logo. E Artur, vocês precisam chegar juntos, então faça a bondade de passar na casa da sua noiva antes de ir ao Realeza.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu estava assistindo o filme "A proposta" e surgiu-me a ideia desta fic. Foram muitas noites pensando, imaginando, escrevendo, trocando ideias com outras pessoas, escrevendo de novo, imaginando mais um pouco, lendo, relendo, corrigindo uma coisinha ou outra... E finalmente terminei. É a primeira vez que escrevo uma história deste tamanho, então comentários com a opinião de vocês são sempre bem vindos.

Se tiverem gostado eu posto os outros capítulos até domingo *-*


	2. A primeira noite

Ariadne precisou caminhar poucos quilômetros. Por sorte, o local onde se reuniam era próximo de onde ela morava. Entrou no quarto e se jogou na própria cama tentando não pensar nos próximos sete dias. Quando Eames veio procurá-la poucos dias antes, depois de meses sem ter notícias dele, ela não sabia que trabalho viria pela frente. Contudo, sua vontade de estar em campo novamente a fez aceitar antes mesmo de entender exatamente qualquer coisa que Eames lhe explicava. Ela captara poucos detalhes: extração múltipla, empresário rico, equipe pequena, mais de uma tarefa para cada pessoa. Quem se importava com o que tinha que fazer? Contanto que tivesse algo para fazer, por ela tudo bem.

Ela só não imaginava que passaria por isso. Noiva de Artur, uma semana num hotel com ele, dividir o mesmo quarto, fingir estar apaixonada. A última parte era a pior de todas, ela nunca se apaixonara de verdade por ninguém, tivera alguns casos, mas nada sério a ponto de classificar como paixão. E logo Artur? Ela ainda corava ao lembrar-se do rápido beijo que trocaram no trabalho Fischer. Teria que passar por uma cena tão constrangedora de novo? Queira os céus que não.

Enquanto fazia a mala sua mente ainda viajava. Artur era um homem atraente, sim. Maduro, sério, elegante, tinha caráter e seu charme particular. Não seria ruim fingir que eram noivos, porém ela ainda não conseguia gostar totalmente da ideia. Ele era mais velho do que ela e mais experiente, _mas isso não influencia em nada, esse noivado é apenas uma farsa então não terão que dormir juntos de verdade_. Esse pensamento a deixou mais calma ao terminar a mala, minutos antes de ouvir uma buzina – provavelmente a do carro de Artur.

-/-/-

Artur dirigiu sem pressa até a própria casa. Não queria adiantar a chegada até o hotel. Ao contrário, quanto mais demorasse, melhor. Essa ideia não lhe agradara nada mesmo antes de o envolverem diretamente e sem consultar previamente sua opinião. Sempre fora péssimo com mulheres, sua personalidade reservada assustava-as. Tivera poucas namoradas em toda a vida e o relacionamento mais recente acabara há alguns anos.

Infelizmente não conseguiu demorar muito arrumando a mala. Mal estacionara o carro e já estava de volta com uma mala de tamanho relevante em uma das mãos. Não precisaria levar muito, ele era o sonhador, o homem das ações, não precisaria escrever muito ou desenhar – como a Ariadne. Ele parou a poucos segundos de ligar o carro, ao pensar na colega. A moça e ele eram agora noivos de mentirinha e, na medida do possível, esperavam que eles se comportassem como tais. Este trabalho exigiria dele mais do que imaginavam, seria preciso quebrar barreiras às quais Artur não sabia se estava pronto. Sua vontade era de largar o trabalho imediatamente, se não necessitasse de dinheiro para comprar uma casa, era isso que faria.

Ligou o carro, deu a ré e saiu para a rua. Sua noiva já deveria estar esperando-o. Ela era uma ótima pessoa. Ariadne acabara de terminar a faculdade, estava na flor da idade. Ele lembrava-se de quando terminara o ensino superior, se sentiu livre e realizado. No final das contas, não seguiu a carreira que escolhera na adolescência. Mas fazia algo que gostava, atualmente. Ainda sentia-se realizado, mesmo com certas cobranças da vida – arrumar uma esposa, ter filhos, construir família. Desde que seus pais morreram, pouco depois de se formar, ele vivia sozinho no mundo e isso nunca o incomodara até agora. Mas não teve mais tempo para pensar nisso, pois chegava à frente da casa de Ariadne. Buzinou, avisando que chegara e a esperou.

-/-/-

O caminho até o hotel foi feito numa atmosfera tensa. Sem muitas conversas, sem risos, sem olhares. Se antes eles não eram muito próximos, Ariadne duvidava que se tornassem em sete dias. Mas ela não iria deixar isso atrapalhar seu trabalho. Ela se esforçaria e Artur iria colaborar, querendo ele ou não. Chegando ao hotel um manobrista levou o carro até a garagem enquanto eles se encaminhavam para a recepção. Artur mostrou o cartão à recepcionista que chamou outro funcionário para levá-los até o quarto.

— Aqui é o quarto. Deixem as malas e venham comigo – e completou diante as expressões confusas de Ariadne e Artur – Antes de tudo vocês precisam passar por uma cerimônia de "iniciação" onde serão apresentados aos outros casais. Depois podem voltar ao quarto se desejarem, já estará preparado para recebê-los aconchegantemente.

A cerimônia era como o primeiro dia de aula no maternal. Você dizia seu nome e uma característica marcante e cada uma das pessoas fazia o mesmo. Depois, o casal recém-chegado contava um pouco de sua história. Não é preciso dizer que Ariadne foi quem falou quase tudo, Artur se sentia extremamente nervoso para conseguir falar algo sem se atrapalhar ou estragar o disfarce deles. "Trabalhamos juntos há um ano, somos namorados há seis meses e faz pouco tempo que ele me pediu em noivado. Resolvemos tirar um tempo juntos antes de marcar a data do casamento" – Ariadne sorriu dando a _história de amor_ deles por encerrada.

Terminada a sessão de tortura, eles puderam voltar ao quarto – felizmente, para Artur. Os outros casais insistiram que eles ficassem para uma festinha que aconteceria na piscina, mas eles deram a desculpa de que vinham do trabalho e estavam cansados. Segundo o rapaz que os levara mais cedo até o quarto, este estaria arrumado de forma relaxante para que eles desfrutassem de uma ótima noite. Quando chegaram ao quarto tiveram uma tremenda surpresa. Não foi de todo mentira o que o funcionário do Realeza dissera, mas não estava nem de longe parecido com o que Artur esperava.

— Não creio!

Ariadne por outro lado estava achando tudo muito engraçado. Gargalhava tanto que mal conseguia respirar. Caminhou até a cama e pegou uma das pétalas de rosas que a cobriam.

— Eles capricharam, não é mesmo _Môzinho_?! – e riu da cara de Artur – Ah, vamos... Ficar carrancudo não fará essas pétalas todas sumir.

Ele fechou a porta e permitiu-se relaxar um pouco, mas não conseguia achar graça daquela situação como Ariadne fazia – caída num sofá perto da janela.

— Certo, vamos desfazer as malas – ela levantou se encaminhando para sua mala – Quem terminar primeiro pode ir logo tomando banho.

Ariadne, que levara muitos papéis para desenho e blocos de anotações, demorou mais para arrumar todas as suas coisas, portanto Artur foi o primeiro a entrar no banheiro. Quando ela terminava de guardar suas roupas, ele saiu do banho vestindo uma camisa regata e shorts de dormir. A moça levantou uma sobrancelha, vasculhando a mente em busca de um momento em que o tivesse visto em roupas tão íntimas e descontraídas – concluiu que isso nunca acontecera, porém não comentou nada.

Artur arrumou alguns edredons e travesseiros no sofá e deitou-se. Pegou alguns papéis com informações sobre os alvos e começou a ler. Tentava não pensar que dormiria no mesmo quarto que uma garota bonita e atraente que estava naquele momento saindo do banho. Ariadne caminhou até a cama vestindo roupas mínimas de dormir e sentindo-se totalmente exposta. Perguntava-se por que não colocara o pijama horrível que ganhara da sua mãe, pelo menos escondia mais o seu corpo.

— Artur, você mal cabe neste sofá. Acho que eu deveria dormir aí.

— Desculpe, mas eu sou um cavalheiro. Não posso concordar com isso – e sorriu ao colocar de lado os papéis que lia e se preparar para dormir.

Ariadne deitou-se na cama, sentindo-se um pouco culpada por estar dormindo naquela imensa cama de casal enquanto seu companheiro se apertava no minúsculo móvel perto da janela. Sentiu também frio e por um rápido instante desejou estar abraçada com alguém para aquecer-se. Mas esta sensação durou pouco tempo, pois logo caiu num sono tranquilo.

* * *

**N.A:** E agora é que o bicho vai pegar! Imagine você, dormindo no mesmo quarto com alguém, fingindo que são um casal... O que você faria?


	3. Divertindo-se

A semana passou mais rapidamente do que imaginavam. No primeiro dia eles foram passear por um bosque da propriedade do hotel. Era muito bonito e as árvores deixavam o ambiente frio, por isso foram aconselhados a saírem com roupas adequadas ao frio. No meio do caminho, chegaram a um ponto de parada em que nasciam lindas flores.

— Você pode pegar uma flor para dar a sua amada – o guia cochichou para Artur.

Meio desajeitado, Artur pegou uma flor de pétalas brancas e colocou-a no cabelo de Ariadne com um sorriso sem graça. Eles tiveram o resto do dia livre para fazer o que bem quisessem. A arquiteta pediu que o pointman a acompanhasse em um passeio pelo hotel, para que ela pudesse observar melhor o local e depois começar seus desenhos. Andaram por cerca de uma hora – de mãos dadas – pela propriedade e acenaram para alguns casais que conheceram na noite anterior. Depois voltaram ao quarto, onde ela começou seus desenhos e ele pesquisou algumas coisas em seu notebook.

— Eu tinha esquecido como segurar na mão de alguém – Artur comentou sem desviar sua atenção do computador.

— Nossa Art, você fala como se há anos não fizesse isso – Ariadne falou, achando graça do exagero do homem.

— Art? – ele olhou para ela com o cenho franzido, mas nada falou sobre isso – E faz mesmo anos que eu não fazia isso.

Ela nada falou, achou que este era um assunto delicado pelo tom de voz que ele usou. Foi quase com arrependimento de ter falado algo para início de conversa. Também fazia tempos que ela não andava de mãos dadas com um homem, mas nunca tinha notado que era uma sensação gostosa sentir a mão de alguém no final da sua. À noite eles desceram para o jantar; a comida estava saborosa, havia músicos tocando e alguns casais dançando. Artur sentiu-se tentado a convidar Ariadne para dançar também, mas ao pensar melhor concluiu que o disfarce deles não pedia isso.

-/-/-

No segundo dia, tiveram que participar de uma confraternização que o hotel ofereceu a um casal que se casaria no dia seguinte. Durante o dia puderam escolher fantasias – a confraternização seria uma festa à fantasia – e se deliciarem na piscina – coisa que eles recusaram de imediato. Ariadne sugeriu que se fantasiassem de Romeu e Julieta, por causa da brincadeira que Eames fizera dois dias antes. Chegaram à festa uma hora depois desta ter começado e não pretendiam demorar mais que o necessário. Sentaram-se em uma mesa perto da pista de dança enquanto um garçom servia-lhes vinho.

— Vou te confessar uma coisa Art – Ariadne levou a bebida aos lábios – Essa é a primeira vez que bebo álcool.

— Eu também demorei a experimentar – ele disse depois de tomar um pouco – E ainda hoje não gosto muito. A propósito, porque "Art"?

— Ah, todo casal usa apelidos fofos um com o outro. Pode colocar mais um pouco?

Ele olhou assustado para a taça dela: estava vazia. Ela bebera o vinho como quem estava bebendo água. Tornou a encher o cálice com o liquido.

— Tudo bem, mas vá com calma Ariadne!

Não demorou muito para que ela ficasse alta, rindo mais abertamente para aqueles que os cumprimentavam, balançando-se ao ritmo da música e sentando-se cada vez menos ereta. Num dado momento ela levantou, cambaleou um pouco até estar do lado dele.

— Vamos! – estendeu a mão para ele – Vamos dançar, Art.

Pensou em recusar, mas achou melhor não discutir com ela nesse estado. Pela manhã, quando ela estivesse sóbria, poderiam conversar sobre maneirar no álcool. Ela colocou uma mão no ombro dele, enquanto a outra estava entrelaçada com uma das mãos dele. Ele, por sua vez, passou a mão pela cintura da arquiteta e colou seu corpo no dela. Dançaram até muito tarde, Ariadne acabou se empolgando e perderam a noção do tempo. Quando Artur se deu conta do horário, puxou sua parceira para o quarto. Ela precisou ser carregada até lá, não conseguia andar direito e estava muito sonolenta.

Ela era bem leve e Artur não teve nenhum esforço para levá-la nos braços. Na verdade, o peso morno dela em seus braços era bastante agradável. Quando chegaram ao quarto, ela estava adormecida e ele a depositou devagarzinho na cama, puxando as cobertas sobre ela.

Depois, foi tomar um banho frio. Vinho sempre lhe fazia transpirar muito, sem falar que acordaria no outro dia com uma enxaqueca infeliz. Fez a barba e escovou os dentes, quando terminou ficou olhando para o espelho relembrando a sensação de carregar Ariadne nos braços. Saiu do banheiro e parou ao lado da cama, vendo-a dormir. Parecia um anjo.

-/-/-

Ariadne sentia-se tonta e desnorteada. Percebeu um peso próximo a ela, como se alguém estivesse subindo na cama. Abriu os olhos, sonolenta, e viu Artur. Ele sorriu ternamente antes de colocar uma mexa do cabelo dela atrás da orelha, a mão dele descendo até o queixo da moça. Aproximando-se mais, ele a beijou delicadamente. Ariadne entregou-se ao momento, aspirando o cheiro da loção de barba dele e acariciando seu rosto. Fechou os olhos e o mundo desapareceu ao seu redor.

Ela acordou com uma dor de cabeça terrível e sentindo o corpo pesado. Ainda vestia as roupas da noite anterior. Procurou pelo relógio e viu que passava do meio-dia. Olhou em volta, atrás de Artur, mas não o encontrou no quarto. Depois procuraria por ele e pediria desculpas pelo modo como se comportou na noite anterior: bebendo como uma alcoólatra. No momento precisava de um banho frio.

Quando saiu do banheiro, enrolada em uma toalha e secando os cabelos, encontrou Artur sentado na cama e uma bandeja com o almoço sobre a mesinha. Ele sorriu de lado, baixando os olhos para o chão diante da visão dela apenas de toalha. Saiu do quarto para dar-lhe privacidade para vestir-se. Depois de vestir uma camisa folgada e um short jeans, ela abriu a porta do quarto.

— Já pode entrar – Artur entrou e ela fechou a porta – Eu queria me desculpar por ontem, acabei bebendo demais. E obrigada por trazer o almoço para mim.

— Qualquer cara faria isso por sua noiva. – ele piscou para ela – Sério! Não foi nada Ariadne.

O programa que deveriam ter feito pela manhã foi adiado para à tarde. Então logo ela precisou trocar de roupa. Foram levados a área de jogos e esportes onde, dentre as modalidades oferecidas, escolheram jogar paintball. Nenhum dos dois fazia o tipo _esportivo_, então Artur escolheu um jogo que pudesse ser ao menos divertido. Além do mais, esse necessitava de um pouco de estratégia, ou seja, pensar. E nisso ele era bom.

A tarde passou rapidamente, tal foi o divertimento deles. Aos poucos foram se soltando e começaram a rir por besteira. Se um errava, o outro ria. Se acertava, risos novamente. Corriam de um lado para o outro, se escondiam em lugares inusitados e no fim, Ariadne ganhara por um ponto. Os coletes de ambos estavam sujos, isso sem falar dos cabelos. Teriam muito trabalho para tirar toda a tinta dos fios. Mas valera a pena.

— Eu escolhi paintball pensando que poderia ganhar – Artur falou enquanto eles voltavam para o quarto – Mas perdi. Eu desisto!

Longe de parecer desapontado ou triste pela derrota, ele estava rindo quando se jogou na cama. Ariadne foi se lavar enquanto ele pedia o jantar no quarto. Não demoraram muito a pegar no sono naquela noite.

-/-/-

O quarto dia foi o dia da piscina. Dessa vez eles não tiveram como escapar, haveria uma competição depois do almoço e eles seriam obrigados a participar. O casal vencedor escolheria o que seria servido no jantar daquele dia. Eles, que jamais imaginaram que entrariam na piscina, não levaram roupa de banho, por isso pegaram emprestadas as que o hotel oferecia.

Foi com muita vergonha que eles foram até piscina no horário marcado. Ariadne vestia um biquíni vermelho e Artur, uma sunga verde. Ela tinha vontade de entrar num buraco e desaparecer, enquanto ele queria sair correndo dali. Os dois evitavam se olhar, mas sempre que isso acontecia os olhos acabavam se concentrando no mesmo lugar. Ele não pôde deixar de reparar nos seios dela – que ficaram bastante à mostra com o biquíni. Enquanto ela notou que, tal era o volume que carregava, a sunga dele parecia um pouco apertada.

Apesar de tudo, a competição não foi de todo ruim. O espírito competitivo dos participantes deixou o programa mais emocionante. Até mesmo Artur, que não gostava muito dessas coisas, se empolgou. Contudo, eles não conseguiram vencer. Ficaram em uma posição equivalente à medalha de bronze. Os vencedores foi um casal que chegara dois dias antes que eles e passariam quase um mês no Realeza. O jantar daquela noite foi baseado na culinária oriental. Ariadne, que era apaixonada por sushi, adorou. Foram dormir cedo, pois teriam que acordar antes que o Sol nascesse na manhã seguinte.

* * *

**N.A:** Eu prometi postar até domingo (porque segunda começam minhas aulas e aí acabou meu tempo livre), mas eu preciso de comentários para me sentir motivada a postar. Ah, lala kaline ~ obrigada fofa **;D**.

Faltam mais 4 capítulos e o próximo promete...

_"Tentou se acalmar, logo Artur desceria atrás dela e mesmo que não descesse eles teriam um programa juntos à tarde._

_Artur vestiu-se rapidamente, antes que mais alguma coisa acontecesse. Pensou em ir atrás de Ariadne, mas resolveu dar um tempo antes de precisar olhar na cara dela. Sentou-se para tomar o café da manhã pensando no que __acabara de acontecer__."_

**Para ou continua?**


	4. O Passado de Artur

— A senhora poderia nos dizer onde estamos indo? - Ariadne perguntou à guia.

— Estamos chegando senhorita!

Era madrugada do quinto dia e eles estavam subindo um pequeno morro há mais de dez minutos sem saber para onde iam. A guia apenas disse que eles não se arrependeriam. E era realmente verdade. Poucos minutos depois chegaram ao topo do morro, onde havia uma árvore com alguns galhos caídos e um balanço bonito para duas pessoas. A guia olhou para o relógio de pulso e deixou-os dizendo que voltaria em meia hora para pegá-los.

— E aproveitem o nascer do Sol!

Foi um início de manhã emocionante, era possível ver perfeitamente o sol nascendo daquele lugar. Sentados no balanço, apenas apreciaram aquele momento em total silêncio. E foi assim que a guia os encontrou quando foi pegá-los para voltarem ao hotel. Teriam o resto do dia de folga, a não ser à tarde, quando voltariam para ver o pôr do sol.

Ariadne estava terminando os desenhos e projetos. E nos últimos dias já tinha mostrado vários lugares para Artur já ir memorizando, ele por sua vez dava opiniões e aconselhava algumas modificações quando achava necessário. Os dois estavam muito mais próximos do que quando chegaram ao hotel e em dois dias estariam, finalmente, voltando para casa.

À tarde voltaram ao pé do mesmo morro que subiram pela manhã. A guia os esperava sentada ao pé de uma frondosa mangueira. Assim que os viu levantou-se e começou a subir, sem dizer uma palavra durante todo o caminho. Já acostumados com o caminho e sabendo o que os esperava lá em cima, eles subiram mais rapidamente. Chegando lá em cima a guia os abandonou de novo, dessa vez com uma observação.

— Vocês voltarão sozinhos. Creio que conseguem, não?

Eles balançaram a cabeça confirmando ao que ela virou-se e foi embora. Sentaram-se no mesmo banco e esperaram o cair da noite. Ariadne cruzou as pernas em cima do assento e eles observaram o sol descer centímetro por centímetro no horizonte até ter desaparecido completamente. Ficaram ainda por um tempo depois que os últimos raios de Sol sumiram. Quando havia somente a luz da Lua, eles voltaram ao hotel.

Ariadne deu um leve empurrão em Artur e começou a correr. Este demorou a entender que a colega estava brincando, mas quando caiu a ficha, ele saiu correndo atrás dela. Conseguiu segurar um braço dela, mas esta, na tentativa de fugir dele, desequilibrou-se e caiu – levando ele consigo. Os dois saíram rolando morro abaixo, até pararem com as roupas sujas e os cabelos cheios de grama. A arquiteta ria tanto que demorou a perceber que estava deitada sobre Artur, enquanto ele tinha as mãos em torno da cintura de Ariadne. Quando se deram conta disso, levantaram-se envergonhados e caminharam até o hotel um pouco distantes um do outro.

Foram para o quarto depois de jantarem pratos saborosos da culinária italiana e tomarem sucos naturais. Artur foi direto tomar um banho, enquanto Ariadne guardava seus desenhos. Estavam tão cansados que não fizeram mais nada naquele dia.

Artur acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo seu corpo doer por conta do passeio do dia anterior. Ariadne estava na mesinha desenhando e nem reparou que ele acordara. Ficou admirando-a. Estava muito bonita, concentrada no seu trabalho. Uma mecha do cabelo caia a todo o momento sobre o rosto e ela a recolocava impaciente atrás da orelha; usava uma blusa com gola em formato de U e como estava inclinada sobre os papéis, era possível ver um pouco dos seios dela. Ele balançou a cabeça e se levantou, talvez tenha feito algum barulho, pois ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele sorrindo.

— Resolveu acordar, Art? – ela largou o lápis em cima da mesa – Vou pegar o café da manhã pra você.

E saiu antes que ele pudesse protestar. Aproveitando a ausência dela, Artur foi tomar um banho. Quando saiu da banheira reparou que se esquecera de levar a toalha. Abriu um pouquinho a porta do banheiro e olhou pelo quarto: nem sinal de Ariadne. Por isso saiu do banheiro despido e foi até o guarda roupa procurar por uma toalha.

— Artur, você gosta de... – Ariadne escolheu este momento para entrar no quarto com uma bandeja nas mãos.

Colocou a bandeja na mesa e olhou para ele, que até o momento estava de costas. Tomou um susto ao encarar o bumbum nu dele. E tomou um susto ainda maior quando, por reflexo, ele virou-se para encará-la. A moça olhou para o chão e balbuciou alguma coisa antes de sair do quarto, deixando o homem ainda encarando o lugar onde ela estava segundos antes.

Ariadne saiu do quarto ruborizada. Ela tinha visto Artur nu, sem... sem nenhuma peça de roupa. E o... o... Ela parou no saguão de entrada do Realeza, sentou-se numa poltrona e respirou profundamente. Ela nunca tinha passado por tal cena. E se sentia estranha, não sabia explicar. Quer dizer, ela sabia o que estava sentindo, só não entendia. Levantou-se e pegou um copo d'água no bebedouro. Tentou se acalmar, logo Artur desceria atrás dela e mesmo que não descesse eles teriam um programa juntos à tarde.

_Para pra pensar_

_Porque eu já me toquei,_

_Eu te escolhi_

_Você me escolheu, eu sei._

Artur vestiu-se rapidamente, antes que mais alguma coisa acontecesse. Pensou em ir atrás de Ariadne, mas resolveu dar um tempo antes de precisar olhar na cara dela. Sentou-se para tomar o café da manhã pensando no que acabara de acontecer. Tinha sido muito constrangedor, mas de alguma forma... Ele deixou a cabeça pender para trás, sabendo o que isso significava. Uma dor de cabeça ameaçava aparecer enquanto ele tomava seu cappuccino.

Quando terminou de comer já não tinha mais desculpas para não ir atrás dela. Entretanto, teimoso, não foi. Ficou sentado no mesmo lugar, pensando. Nunca a vira antes de trabalharem juntos, não criaram vínculos de amizade, nem mantiveram contato após a última extração de ambos. Ele ainda participara rapidamente de outro trabalho antes de voltar para casa. Em nenhum momento pensara nela durante todo esse tempo. Na verdade, a única mulher em quem pensava era Érica. Ela fora sua noiva – de verdade – e uma mulher que marcou sua vida. Ele nem sempre foi assim: reservado, calado, sério, "chato". Mas a Érica mudou isso.

Antes de conhecê-la, ele era tímido e acanhado, mas bem humorado. Ela era extrovertida, espontânea, maluquinha. Produtora de eventos, ela tinha uma personalidade totalmente oposta à dele. E não só a personalidade, mas também a vida. Caseira, morava com os pais, levava os sobrinhos ao parque, passeava com o cachorro, passava as férias em praias ou sítios da família e amigos. Ele era um solteirão, morava sozinho e não tinha família. Nas raras vezes que tirava férias, preferia cidades históricas. Com tão pouco em comum, tinham tudo para nunca se conhecerem.

Mas o destino tratou de mudar isso. Conheceram-se no casamento de Cobb e Mal. E foi amor à primeira vista. Começaram a sair juntos, as diferenças entre ambos parecia não existir. O tempo voava quando estava com ela e um dia que não a via parecia um mês. Estava perdidamente apaixonado, como nunca estivera antes. Não demorou muito a ser apresentado aos pais delas, ir com frequência a casa dela, saírem juntos em pequenas viagens, dormirem juntos. Artur então a pediu em casamento; ficaram noivos e se casariam dois meses depois. Ele acreditava que encontrara o amor de sua vida, viveriam juntos para sempre, confiava cegamente nela. Até que...

Traição é algo quase inaceitável. Se você não é fiel em um relacionamento, se busca outra pessoa é porque não está satisfeito com a pessoa atual. Você busca no amante o que não tem no relacionamento oficial. Artur só nunca soube o que ele não deu à Érica. Ela tinha seu coração, seu amor, além dos seus pensamentos. Ele estava completamente entregue, por isso foi tão duro e difícil perceber, aceitar e superar a infidelidade dela. Não conseguiu esquecê-la e não pensou em nenhuma outra mulher durante muitos anos.

_Tá escancarado_

_Vai negar pro coração_

_Que você tá com sintomas de paixão_

Até cinco dias atrás.

* * *

**N.A:** Descuuuuuuuuulpa meus amores... É que minhas aulas _começaram_ e eu não tive **tempo** para postar (nem mesmo para entrar _rapidinho_ na net). Mas eu vou postar a fic **toda** aqui (de uma vez) hoje... Pois provavelmente eu não terei _outra_ **oportunidade**! Quero as **opiniões** de v6 meu amores ;D


	5. Atitudes

Ariadne levantara-se e foi para o jardim onde havia algumas cadeiras, mesas e banquinhos de concreto onde os hóspedes podiam sentar-se e aproveitar o ambiente. Sentou-se perto de uma árvore e observou os outros ao seu redor. Casais abraçados, conversando, comendo juntos, jogando e até mesmo dormindo. Independente do que estavam fazendo, podia-se perceber o cheiro do amor no ar. Exceto por um casal próximo a entrada para o hotel, eles estavam discutindo. O homem segurou a mulher pelo braço, mas esta se soltou, falando algo, e saiu de perto dele indo em direção a arquiteta. Ariadne a reconhecia da noite de apresentação, chamava-se... Leila.

Leila sentou-se ao lado de Ariadne chorando.

— Desculpe – a arquiteta falou um tempo depois – Mas você é Leila?

— Sim – Leila enxugou os olhos.

— Eu não pude deixar de notar – Ariadne falava com cautela – Que você e seu marido estavam brigando. Eu não sei qual o motivo, mas não fique assim.

Leila olhou para ela sorrindo.

— Eu sei que não devo chorar, mas não consigo conter meu ciúme – ela olhou para o chão – Juro que tento! Mas ele trabalha com tantas mulheres e elas o adoram, ele é encantador – falou com orgulho – Fico com medo de perdê-lo e às vezes me descontrolo.

— Eu sinto muito – Ariadne não sabia o que dizer – Não deve ser uma situação muito agradável.

A outra assentiu enxugando os olhos mais uma vez.

— Você não deve passar por isso, hein? – Ariadne a olhou assustada – Você não é Ariadne? Noiva do... Artur? Vocês trabalham juntos, não é mesmo? – Ariadne concordou – Então deve ser mais difícil sentir ciúme dele.

Ariadne sorriu por falta de uma reação melhor. Não sentia ciúme do Artur, isso era verdade. Mas não era bem por trabalharem juntos – se bem que ela era a única garota da equipe. Não havia como explicar sua situação, então preferiu não se pronunciar.

— Aliás, cadê ele? – Leila perguntou olhando para os lados – Eu vi você há alguns minutos no Saguão, pensei que estivesse esperando-o.

— Er... Ele está no quarto.

— Vocês brigaram também?

— Não. Na verdade, é bem mais complicado que isso.

— Então me explique!

Será que podia confiar nela? Ariadne estava há seis dias no hotel e não conversara com quase ninguém. As conversas eram banais, apenas cumprimentos e comentários sobre o tempo, a comida. Mas agora ela tinha a chance de conversar de verdade com alguém, e precisava falar.

— Bem... – não sabia por onde começar – Resumidamente, eu o vi sem roupa.

— E o que há de mais nisso? – Leila levantou uma sobrancelha confusa – Não vá me dizer que vocês nunca... – ela estava incrédula agora – É a primeira vez que o viu assim?

Ariadne balançou a cabeça confirmando. Estava arrependida por ter falado para ela, não parou para pensar no quanto isso soaria estranho.

— Agora que aconteceu, aposto como se sente diferente – Leila concluiu – E aposto também como a relação entre vocês se tornou insuficiente para você. Quer algo a mais. Mais intimidade.

A arquiteta apenas baixou a cabeça, fazendo a outra rir. Leila estava certa, Ariadne sabia; apesar de não ser bem como sua colega pensava que era. Sim, a relação de "amizade" entre eles não era mais satisfatória. Ela queria algo mais do que conversar com ele sobre os desenhos que fazia. Queria que fossem mais íntimos.

— Eu não sei o que fazer – Ariadne falou mais para si do que para Leila.

— Tome uma atitude, garota – a colega olhava para ela séria – Mostre a mulher determinada que existe em você. Acredite, os homens gostam quando tomamos atitudes de vez em quando.

Elas ficaram conversando sobre outros assuntos até a hora do almoço, quando Leila levantou-se e foi procurar o marido – tinha que se desculpar pelo ciúme bobo de mais cedo. Ariadne criou coragem e levantou-se indo para o quarto. Fingiria que nada tinha acontecido e se Artur tentasse falar sobre aquilo ela não deixaria. Até o final do dia pensaria se seguiria ou não o conselho que recebera: tomar uma atitude.

Quando estava chegando ao quarto, o pointman abriu a porta e saiu. Foi inevitável o constrangimento, mas ela respirou fundo e se acalmou.

— Ariadne, eu sinto muito por hoje mais cedo. Eu...

— Não, Artur. Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu.

_É quando os olhos se caçam_

_Em meio à multidão_

Eles desceram para o almoço e tentaram agir normalmente, como antes. Mal sabiam que isso era impossível. Ariadne tentou manter uma conversa descontraída com ele até a hora do passeio deles no lago – marcado para depois do almoço.

— Vamos fazer um jogo, Art?

— Que jogo?

— Um jogo de confissões – ela decidiu seguir o conselho de Leila – Você faz uma confissão, depois eu, depois você de novo e assim por diante. Pode ser qualquer coisa.

— Tudo bem! – ele ainda não entendera muito bem para quê esse jogo – Você começa!

— Hum. – ela pensou, teria que começar com algo bobo – Eu nunca tirei uma nota abaixo da média em toda a minha vida escolar.

— Eu me formei em direito, mas nunca exerci a profissão.

— Já trabalhei meio período em uma boate – ela sorriu – Para conseguir dinheiro para a formatura do Ensino Médio.

— Trabalhei um tempo numa delegacia. Eu era policial.

— Eu gosto muito de ler, de verdade.

— Gosto de ler biografias.

— Meu prato favorito é sushi – ela acrescentou – Sou fã da culinária oriental, da nipônica em especial.

— Gosto de comida italiana.

— Hoje foi a primeira vez que vi um homem nu – ela jogou a isca – Pessoalmente.

Ele não acreditou no que ouviu. Ela estava falando sobre o que acontecera com a naturalidade de quem fala sobre um filme em cartaz no cinema.

— Hum – pego de surpresa pelo que ela falou, Artur precisou pensar sobre a próxima coisa a dizer – A minha primeira noite com uma mulher foi depois dos 20 anos.

_Caiu na rede, é peixe_. Ariadne sorriu por dentro, ela sempre gostou de peixe (não é a toa que come sushi aos montes).

— Porque eu não estou surpresa?! – ela ironizou com um sorriso – Pelo menos você já dormiu com uma mulher, eu nunca dormi com um homem.

— Eu não me relaciono com uma mulher há três anos.

— Relaciona-se?

— É – ele sacudiu a cabeça – A última vez que beijei uma mulher foi há três anos. Deu pra entender?

— Não! – ele tomou um susto quando ela disse isso – E eu não conto? Você me beijou há uns seis meses atrás!

Ela estava jogando todas as iscas que tinha de uma vez só. Não sabia se teria outra oportunidade como esta.

Artur estava perplexo.

— Mas aquilo foi um sonho – _o que ele poderia dizer?_

— Ou um pesadelo – ela piscou um olho – Eu nunca tive um namorado.

— Não vou ficar surpreso se disser que sonhava em ser freira – sorriu – Eu não tenho família. Meus pais morreram e não tenho irmãos.

— Sinto muito!

Mas nessa hora um garçom chegou trazendo o almoço. Depois disso não tiveram mais tempo para continuar o jogo. Um funcionário apareceu para levá-los ao próximo programa. Caminharam até a entrada do que parecia ser um túnel do amor, semelhante àqueles dos parques.

— Queiram entrar, senhores – o funcionário falou apontando para um barquinho – Se repararem bem o barco possui pedais, então é só pedalarem pelo túnel até o cais do outro lado. Terá alguém esperando por vocês.

_É quando a gente se esbarra_

_Andando em qualquer direção_

Era quase como andar de bicicleta, exceto que o barco cansava mais. Entraram no túnel e este era decorado com corações, luzes vermelhas, esculturas de cupidos, flores e balões. Continuaram pedalando até ver o fim do túnel, imaginaram que ali encontrariam o cais. Quando saíram viram uma imensidão de água a frente. O lago do Realeza era digno de aplausos. Artur se perguntou de que tamanho seria o terreno do hotel, tal era o diâmetro do lago. Demoraram um bom tempo para chegarem ao cais. Estavam cansados com o esforço para mover o barquinho a pedaladas.

— Boa tarde! – uma senhora os recebeu – Gostaram do passeio? É lindo aqui. Venham, sentem-se.

Ela os conduziu a uma mesinha de madeira e cadeiras combinando e se retirou. Olhando ao redor, Ariadne viu que havia outros casais ali. A senhora que os recebeu voltou trazendo cocos gelados e um prato com petiscos. Ao que parecia, tentaram reproduzir uma praia ali. Não era nem de longe parecido, mas deveriam ser parabenizados pelo esforço. O chão em que pisavam era de areia e coqueiros tinham sido plantados ao redor daquela área.

Quando terminaram de comer, eles foram informados de que poderiam voltar ao hotel se quisessem. Mas de qualquer forma, teriam que voltar no barco, refazendo todo o trajeto inicial. Encaminharam-se preguiçosamente ao barco e chegaram ao hotel, exaustos. Não parecia, mas pedalar aquele barco cansava.

Ariadne entrou no quarto e se sentou na cama, estava tão enfastiada que nem conseguia pensar em tomar alguma atitude com relação ao pointman naquele momento. Inclinou o corpo para trás e deitou. Artur jogou-se ao seu lado na cama, esgotado. Ela sentiu um nervosismo ao perceber isso, mas foi vencida pelo sono e dormiu antes que conseguisse pensar em mais alguma coisa. Ele também adormeceu logo em seguida.

Enquanto dormia Ariadne rolou pela cama até se aconchegar em Artur, apoiando a cabeça sobre o peito dele. Este dormia tão profundamente que nem percebeu. Mais tarde, quando acordou e percebeu onde estava, espantou-se quase acordando a moça. Felizmente, esta só virou-se para o outro lado saindo de perto dele, ainda dormindo. Ele aproveitou-se disso para sair da cama e ir para a poltrona. Não custou a dormir.

_Quando indiscretamente_

_A gente vai perdendo o chão,_

_Vai ficando bobo_

_Vai ficando bobo_

Ariadne estava olhando para a lousa onde o professor acabara de escrever um dever para casa. Ele falava algo que ela não entendia, mas sabia que deveria tomar nota. Olhou para o lado e Eames sorriu para ela antes de voltar a anotar o que estava no quadro. Na carteira do outro lado, Yusuf dormia descaradamente. O que eles estavam fazendo ali com ela? Havia conversas paralelas em algum lugar da sala, ela podia escutar vozes falando. O professor chamou a atenção da turma batendo com os nós dos dedos no quadro, ela olhou para ele: era Artur. Ele continuava batendo, batendo e batendo.

A cena se desfez e ela abriu os olhos acordando. A batidas continuavam e as conversas vinham do lado de fora do quarto, alguém batia na porta. Estava muito sonolenta para conseguir se concentrar no que diziam.

— Pombinhos, acordem! – uma voz feminina desconhecida disse – Acordem e abram a porta para nós. Trouxemos o café da manhã.

— Este é o último dia de vocês aqui – outra voz, masculina – Acordem para aproveitar o lindo dia que está fazendo lá fora.

— Não tem jeito, eles não acordam – a primeira voz – Teremos que abrir a porta.

— Mas e se eles estiverem vestidos inapropriadamente? – uma terceira voz, _quantas pessoas estavam ali?_

— Tem uma ideia melhor? – a segunda voz – Me dê o molho de chave! – som de chaves – Agora é só descobrir qual destas chaves é a certa.

— Vá tentando todas! – barulho de chave na fechadura.

Quando se deu conta do que estava acontecendo, Ariadne arregalou os olhos, assustada. Tratou de tentar acordar Artur. Chamou baixinho por seu nome, tentou cutucá-lo com o braço, mas ele não estava próximo o suficiente para isso. Jogou uma almofada nele e obteve sucesso.

— O que foi? – ele acordou desnorteado.

— Shh! – ela pôs o dedo indicador nos lábios e sussurrou – Fale baixo. Tem gente lá fora, vão entrar. Venha, venha para cama.

Ele demorou a entender, mas quando caiu à ficha saiu rapidamente da poltrona levando cobertor e almofadas para cama. Jogou tudo de qualquer jeito e deitou-se ao lado de Ariadne, tentando encontrar uma posição adequada.

— Tem que parecer que acabamos de acordar – ela deitou-se meio de lado e ele a abraçou, passando o braço por sua cintura – Artur, o que é isso?

— Desculpe, mas todo homem acorda assim. Desculpe! – ele se afastou um pouco dela, para diminuir o incômodo por causa do...

— E todos têm um brinquedinho desse tamanho? – ela perguntou irritada, dava pra sentir mesmo por sobre a calça jeans dele.

Artur tomou aquilo como um elogio e sussurrou, tocando a orelha dela com os lábios enquanto falava.

— Se quiser, nós podemos brincar mais tarde!

Ariadne arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que ouviu, mas não teve tempo para responder. Três funcionários do hotel entraram empurrando um carrinho com uma bandeja com o café da manhã deles. Sopraram um apito e jogaram confete sobre eles.

— Acordem, vistam-se com roupas confortáveis. Têm todo o dia livre e à noite teremos uma surpresa para vocês – a mulher falou abrindo o guarda roupa e olhando para as roupas – Para a noite, vistam trajes finos.

— Andem, levantem-se! – e saíram.

Ariadne tentou levantar. Estava adorando ser abraçada por Artur, mas a situação não estava permitindo que pensasse coerentemente e a última coisa que queria fazer era cometer algum erro. Só tinha mais um dia para tomar as atitudes certas nos momentos certos. No entanto, Artur não a deixou levantar. Segurou-a firmemente pela cintura, mantendo seus corpos colados. Ela ofegou quando ele sussurrou, os lábios dele no seu pescoço:

— Pode deixar Pequena. Eu pego o café da manhã pra você.

Quem estava jogando, agora? Deveria ser ela a fazer essas cenas, deixá-lo sem graça, desconcertado, provocá-lo. Mas estava acontecendo justamente o contrário. Será que devia criar esperanças?

— Prontinho! – ele trouxe uma xícara e biscoitos para ela – Café na cama.

Ele estava na frente do guarda roupa escolhendo o que vestir, enquanto ela pensava rapidamente num jeito de virar o jogo. Teria que jogar o joguinho dele e aproveitar a primeira oportunidade que aparecesse para tomar uma atitude.

— Vai tomar banho, Art? – ela perguntou tomando um gole do chocolate quente, ele balançou a cabeça confirmando – Posso ir com você?

— Haha, claro querida! – ele piscou para ela antes de entrar no banheiro.

Ela colocou a xícara sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e foi até o banheiro. A porta não estava trancada por isso ela entrou. Artur tinha acabado de tirar a calça jeans quando ela entrou, ficando apenas de cueca. Virou-se assustado, parecia não esperar pela entrada dela. Ariadne não falou nada, apenas olhou para a cueca Box dele e passou a língua pelos lábios antes de se aproximar devagar. Segurou ambas as mãos dele e as levou até a própria cintura. Colocando, em seguida, os braços em volta do pescoço dele e acariciando-o com a ponta dos dedos.

* * *

**N.A:** A _música_ deste capítulo (que também está presente no outro) é _Aí Já Era_ de **Jorge e Mateus** *.* (adoro ela). Aos que gostam, podem ouvi-la enquanto leem... _É interessante ;)_... **E aí, o que acharam?** Esse foi o maior capitulo (pelo menos é o que meu pc diz: _20KB - 2,606 palavras_)... **Opiniões são sempre bem vindas xD**


	6. O Último Dia

Artur acordou assustado. Algo batera em seu rosto e ele olhou para o lado para descobrir o que foi. Ariadne jogara uma almofada nele.

— O que foi?

— Shh! – ela pôs o dedo indicador nos lábios e ele não pôde deixar de pensar no sabor da boca dela – Fale baixo. Tem gente lá fora, vão entrar. Venha, venha para cama.

Ainda estava olhando para os lábios dela quando se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Desesperado jogou-se na cama ao lado de Ariadne.

— Tem que parecer que acabamos de acordar – ela deitou-se meio de lado e ele a abraçou se deliciando com o contato do corpo dela – Artur, o que é isso?

— Desculpe, mas todo homem acorda assim. Desculpe! – tentou se afastar um pouco, mas estar assim tão próximo dela o deixava...

— E todos têm um brinquedinho desse tamanho? – ela parecia irritada

Ele surpreendeu-se ao ouvir o comentário. Poderia tomar isso como um elogio, e vindo dela numa situação destas, era ótimo. Falou provocantemente, sendo assaltado por uma súbita vontade de apertá-la mais de encontro a si.

— Se quiser, nós podemos brincar mais tarde!

E como podiam! Ele adoraria poder passar a mão por toda a extensão do corpo dela. Há dias esteve tentando se enganar, fingindo-se de indiferente perto dela. Mas isso estava se tornando cada dia mais impossível. Principalmente sendo obrigado a estar tão próximo a ela desse jeito.

— Acordem, vistam-se com roupas confortáveis. Têm todo o dia livre e à noite teremos uma surpresa para vocês. Para a noite, vistam trajes finos.

— Andem, levantem-se!

Assim que os funcionários saíram, Ariadne tentou levantar, mas Artur não deixou. Segurou-a firmemente pela cintura, mantendo seus corpos colados – todos os nervos do seu corpo se manifestaram quando fez isso. Ele queria dizer pra ela ficar ali, pra eles passarem a manhã na cama (embaixo dos cobertores), ele queria dizer algum elogio, beijar o pescoço dela que nem um vampiro, mas o que conseguiu dizer foi:

— Pode deixar Pequena. Eu pego o café da manhã pra você.

Ele poderia ser o café da manhã dela. Não queria, mas tinha que admitir: estava apaixonado por esta garota. E ter que fingir que eram noivos, dormirem no mesmo quarto, isso tudo o estava enlouquecendo.

_E aí já era_

_É hora de se entregar,_

_O amor não espera_

_Só deixa o tempo passar_

— Prontinho! – ele pegou chocolate quente para ela – Café na cama.

Enquanto ela comia, ele iria tomar um banho. Queria aproveitar muito bem o último dia em que poderia passar com ela.

— Vai tomar banho, Art? – ele apenas balançou a cabeça, confirmando – Posso ir com você?

— Haha, claro querida! – _pode sim, na verdade eu adoraria Ariadne!_ E piscou para ela que nem imaginava o que se passava em sua cabeça.

Já havia despido a camisa e estava terminando de livrar-se da calça quando ouviu o barulho da porta. Virou-se e deu de cara com Ariadne; não imaginava que ela levaria o convite dele a sério. Ela não falou nada, apenas olhou para sua cueca Box e passou a língua pelos lábios provocantemente. Ele não teve tempo para pensar em nada e ela já estava ali em seus braços. Uma voz em sua mente gritava que era tudo um sonho.

— Você vai me beijar? – ela perguntou baixinho.

_E fica pro coração_

_A missão de avisar,_

_E o meu tá dando sinal_

_Que tá querendo te amar_

Artur não esperou uma segunda pergunta. Tomou os lábios dela com voracidade; com uma fome e um desejo de quase uma semana. Ela correspondia na mesma intensidade, arranhando a pele dele levemente. Ele não queria, mas teve que interromper o beijo.

— Eu queria tomar um banho antes de...

— Podemos fazer isso juntos – ela falou livrando-se das roupas.

O banho demorou mais que o normal. Ariadne saiu correndo e se jogou na cama, Artur balançou a cabeça com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Eles passaram ainda algum tempo no quarto, arrumando as malas, antes de descerem para aproveitar o lindo dia que fazia.

Pararam em frente à porta do elevador, esperando este chegar. Artur, que não conseguia mais manter as mãos longe de Ariadne, a abraçou por trás. Mas o elevador escolheu este momento para chegar e ela soltou-se dele rindo, entrando no elevador. Quando as portas se fecharam, o pointman encostou a moça numa das paredes e começou a mordiscar-lhe o pescoço, enquanto ela se deleitava com o contato da boca dele na pele dela.

Eles saíram de mãos dadas do elevador e foram direto para a área da piscina. Sentaram-se em uma das mesas que ficavam na borda e pediram uma bebida. Ariadne teve uma ideia.

— Vamos continuar o jogo de confissões?

— Tudo bem – Artur tomou um gole do seu coquetel – Pode começar, princesa!

— Deixe-me ver... – ela enrubesceu diante o _princesa_ – Eu nunca tomei coquetel com álcool.

Ela resolveu começar com algo bobo de novo. Depois poderiam ir esquentando as coisas.

— Então é bom maneirar, porque desta vez eu não serei tão bonzinho – ele sorriu, relembrando a outra noite – Na noite em que você abusou do vinho, eu me aproveitei um pouco de você.

— Ah, então eu não estava sonhando? – ela lembrava-se de algo, mas pensava que tinha sido um sonho – Danadinho! O que você fez?

— Não foi nada demais. Foi um beijo inocente – ele não teria coragem de fazer algo com ela naquelas condições.

— Hum... Eu sou virgem! – o álcool infelizmente já estava fazendo efeito.

— Oh! – ele não esperava por esta frase – Terei que tomar uma providência depois quanto a isso – piscou um olho para ela – Eu já tive uma noiva de verdade.

— O que houve de errado entre vocês?

— Ela me traiu! – ele falou sem graça.

— Que bom – ao que ele olhou-a sem entender – Se não tivesse acontecido isso vocês teriam se casado, talvez eu não tivesse te conhecido, nem estaríamos aqui.

Um garçom apareceu com uma bandeja, trazendo mais coquetéis.

— Eu usei boa parte do dinheiro da inserção para comprar minha casa e pagar minha faculdade – ela bebeu um gole do seu coquetel de abacaxi.

— Eu quero comprar uma casa nova – ele falou olhando para o seu copo.

— Vem morar comigo! – Artur levantou os olhos assustado, mas percebeu que ela estava sobre efeito do álcool, o que disse foi da boca pra fora – Eu quero te beijar de novo!

Ele riu. Ariadne ficava muito sincera quando bebia e mais solta também. Ele levantou-se e foi sentar-se mais perto dela. Pousou uma mão em sua perna e aproximou-se dos lábios da garota. Ela tinha uma das mãos em seu ombro e agarrava-o com mais força à medida que o beijo se intensificava.

Separaram-se ofegantes. Artur ainda deu um selinho nela, antes de voltar a tomar seu coquetel e continuarem o jogo.

— Satisfeita?

— Por enquanto!

— Você é uma graça – ele não percebeu o rubor dela – Aquele beijo, no sonho do Fischer, não foi planejado.

— Duvido! – ela bebeu mais um pouco de coquetel – No início, fiquei com medo de fazer este trabalho com você.

— Medo de quê?

— De ter que, sei lá, dormir contigo – ela sorriu sem saber o quão bobo aquilo foi – Sabe, por você ser mais velho do que eu, fiquei com medo de fingir ser sua noiva.

— E ainda sente medo de dormir comigo?

— Acho que não. – ela inclinou a cabeça olhando para ele – Mas agora é sua vez de falar algo.

— Eu quero dormir com você!

A frase ficou no ar. Estava na hora do almoço e eles foram comer com os outros hóspedes. Ariadne encontrou Leila e o marido, pareciam de bem um com outro. Foi falar com eles.

— Olá Leila – elas se abraçaram.

— Sentem-se aqui conosco, por favor – o marido de Leila convidou.

Eles passaram quase a tarde toda com Leila e o marido dela, conversando e rindo. Depois foram convidados para um pulo na piscina. Um pouco hesitantes, eles aceitaram. Desta vez, Ariadne ficou com um biquíni azul estampado e Artur com uma sunga branca e não se sentiram constrangidos por estarem em trajes de banho na frente um do outro.

Artur deu um salto perfeito, nadou até a borda oposta e voltou. Ariadne ficou impressionada.

— Fiz natação por quatro anos, boba – ele falou para ela, que estava sentada na borda – Mas e aí, você não vem aqui pra dentro por quê?

— Aqui está bom – mas ele segurou nas duas pernas dela e puxou para baixo – Não, Art...

Tarde demais. Ela mergulhou com tudo, pega de surpresa. Emergiu tossindo um pouco enquanto ele se acabava de rir ao seu lado.

— Você me paga Art! – ela não estava achando nenhuma graça.

Ele olhou-a maliciosamente, antes de falar baixinho no ouvido dela, de modo que ninguém mais ouvisse.

— Posso te pagar com uma noite inesquecível!

Passaram o resto da tarde na piscina. Quando o Sol baixou, subiram até o quarto e se arrumaram para a noite surpresa que o hotel preparara para eles.

— O que será que eles aprontaram? – Ariadne perguntou enquanto abotoava os brincos.

— Nem imagino, do jeito que esse hotel é doido, não duvido de nada – Artur falou terminando de atar a gravata.

Eles chegaram ao salão de festa e encontraram-no decorado com balões em forma de dados e peões, as toalhas de mesa quadriculadas parecendo tabuleiros de xadrez. Artur pensava que não se surpreenderia com nada, mas se enganou. Isso tinha dedo do Eames, com certeza. Ele acharia muita graça disso.

— Você acha que foi o Miguel e o Eames que deram uma dica para eles? – Ariadne leu seus pensamentos.

— Não tenha dúvidas!

Foi uma noite agradável, as comidas preferidas de ambos estavam no cardápio e os músicos tocaram músicas diversas. Pediram champanhe – que foi servido em copos no formato de dados – e dançaram até tarde da noite. Os outros casais também adoraram a decoração, mesmo que desconhecessem o motivo dela. Eles não foram os últimos a se retirarem, mas certamente se divertiram como nenhum outro par naquela pista de dança.

Embriagados pelo champanhe eles voltaram ao quarto rindo muito. Chegaram aos tropeços na porta do quarto, tentando abri-la enquanto se agarravam. Mal Artur havia fechado a porta, Ariadne já desabotoava a camisa dele.

— Calma Pequena! – ele falou fugindo dela e sentando no sofá para tirar os sapatos – Para quê a pressa? A noite é uma criança!

— Por isso mesmo – ela falou jogando o vestido dourado que vestia ao lado das sandálias.

Quando terminou de livrar-se dos sapatos e levantou a cabeça, ele deu de cara o corpo seminu da moça. Ela sentou-se nas pernas dele e terminou de desabotoar a camisa anil dele, jogando-a de lado e desafivelando o cinto, depois desabotoando a calça. Artur achou graça da impaciência de Ariadne ao se livrar das peças de roupa que ainda estava no corpo dele.

— E então, terminou meu amor? – o coração dela perdeu um compasso quando ele disse isso.

Ela olhou para ele e só isso foi preciso para que ele tomasse os lábios dela nos seus. Deitou-a no sofá e deitou-se sobre ela enquanto a Lua iluminava os jardins lá fora. Quase não havia nuvens no céu e se podiam ver muitas estrelas quando finalmente eles foram para a cama. Antes, ele apagou as luzes.

— Você precisa mesmo deixar essas unhas tão grande, Ari? – em certo momento da noite, Artur desgrudou os lábios do pescoço dela – Oh! Isso vai deixar marcas.

— Own... E meu pescoço... Awn... Não vai ficar marcado, não é Art? – Ariadne estava tendo dificuldades em falar sem gemer.

* * *

**N.A:** Confesso que este capitulo foi bem difícil... Todo o meu esforço foi em _vão_? Ou até que ele ficou _legalzinho_? **O que acham?**


	7. Que Seja Eterno Enquanto Dure

Artur acordou com o Sol batendo no seu rosto. Virou-se para o outro lado, tentando livrar-se da claridade e deu de cara com um corpo adormecido. Então fragmentos da noite anterior passaram por sua cabeça. A pressa de Ariadne em se livrar das roupas, o corpo macio dela, os gemidos abafados pelos beijos, a força com que ela cravara as unhas nele, o gosto da pele dela. O momento de êxtase e a expressão que viu no rosto dela (nas duas vezes). E o cheiro ainda presente no ar.

Ariadne, entretanto, acordou sem muita consciência de onde estava. Levou um grande susto quando viu o pointman na cama com ela. Ele sorriu bondosamente e balançou a cabeça, virou-se para encarar o teto e fechou os olhos. Esticou o braço e entrelaçou os dedos nos dela. Ficaram um tempo deitados até que Artur levantou-se e foi tomar banho. Por sorte ambos tinham arrumado as malas no dia anterior e por isso puderam acordar mais tarde e demorar no banho.

Passaram na recepção para deixar as chaves e entraram no carro de Artur que o manobrista já deixara no ponto para eles. Ele teve vontade de sair para algum lugar com Ariadne antes de ir encontrar o resto da equipe, mas sabia que eles precisavam terminar este trabalho primeiro, depois teriam muito tempo para sair juntos. Antes eles passariam em suas respectivas casas para deixarem as malas. Primeiro passaram no apartamento de Artur.

— Você quer subir? Ou prefere ficar no carro? Eu não vou demorar mesmo – ele falou quando estacionou em frente a um prédio de quatro andares.

— Não, tudo bem, eu vou com você Art.

O prédio era modesto e bem cuidado. Quando saíram do elevador, pararam em frente a uma porta vermelha com o número 503 gravado na cor preta. O apartamento dele era pequeno e sem muitos detalhes, mas aconchegante. Ariadne seguiu-o até o quarto e sentou na cama enquanto ele colocava a mala sobre uma mesa e abria gavetas à procura de algo. Tirou alguns papéis e parou perto dela.

— Vamos?

— Agora não. – ela levantou-se e puxou-o pela gravata para um beijo bem demorado.

Essa garota ia acabar com ele. Tinha um fôlego e uma disposição incrível. Não que ele estivesse reclamando, mas em alguns momentos ele teve que se esforçar muito para conseguir satisfazê-la. Ele precisou de muita força de vontade para não jogá-la na cama e só sair de lá no outro dia.

— Anda minha menina gulosa!

Eles desceram até o carro de mãos dadas e quando Artur deu a partida, a arquiteta perguntou.

— Você poderia só passar na minha casa depois da reunião, na volta?

— Claro que sim. Então é pra ir direto para o galpão? – ao que ela confirmou.

Eles chegaram poucos minutos depois ao local da reunião: um galpão, antes usado por uma construtora. Artur parou na porta para que Ariadne descesse logo enquanto ele estacionava o carro.

— Princesa, poderia não dizer ainda sobre nós dois?

— Claro! – algo dentro dela desanimou.

Ela foi calorosamente recebida pelos colegas, em especial por Eames que, depois de abraçá-la, ficou com um braço passado em volta da cintura dela. Encheram-na de perguntas de todos os tipos. Como foi a semana? Deu tudo certo? Conseguiu fazer os desenhos? O Artur foi muito insuportável? Como é o Hotel Realeza? É muito grande, é bom? Gostou? Cadê o Artur? Vocês brigaram? Cadê os desenhos, já mostrou pra ele? Descobriu alguma coisa interessante? Etc.

— Calma, calma. – ela estava muito feliz de vê-los de novo, tinha que admitir que sentira saudades deles – Um de cada vez.

— Certo, minha querida – Eames falou primeiro – Cadê o seu noivo?

Ela já estava prestes a responder que não sabia, que pouco se importava. Estava tão decepcionada com aquela história de não contar nada sobre eles que tinha vontade de chorar. Mas não teve tempo para nada disso, pois o próprio entrou pela porta.

— Estou aqui, senhores! – ele veio caminhando com uma pasta na mão, colocou-a sobre uma mesa e foi até onde todos estavam – Agora, Sr. Eames, se me dá licença, pode largar minha namorada, por favor?

E puxou a moça para si, abraçando-a de maneira possessiva. As reações foram variadas, Yusuf demonstrava confusão, Miguel tinha um sorriso sincero no rosto, Eames expressava divertimento e Ariadne estava surpresa.

— Namorados? – Yusuf fora o único que não entendera – Pensei que fossem _noivos_ e não namorados!

— Yusuf eu acho que ele não está mais falando sobre uma farsa.

— E do que você está falando Artur?

O pointman teve vontade de bater na testa de Yusuf. Será que era tão difícil de perceber? Ao invés de tentar explicar com palavras – o que provavelmente causaria mais dúvidas – ele resolveu explicar com ações. Sem aviso prévio, beijou Ariadne na frente de todos. Se isso não respondesse a todas as perguntas, então ele não saberia jamais como responder.

Se antes os três homens estavam falantes e cheios de perguntas, depois dessa cena eles emudeceram. Continuavam cheios de perguntas, mas estavam surpresos demais para conseguirem falar algo. O primeiro a se recuperar foi Eames.

— Até que enfim desencalhou, Artur – ele adorava provocar o colega – E, minha querida Ariadne, você não tinha uma opção melhor não?

Todos riram, até mesmo o pointman. A arquiteta estava sem graça, mas muito feliz em estar abraçada com o seu _namorado_. Depois da euforia da chegada deles e dessa novidade tão impressionante, todos voltaram ao trabalho. Ariadne mostrou alguns desenhos aos outros, estes passaram algumas informações a eles – coisas que aconteceram ou que descobriram enquanto eles estavam no Realeza. Na tentativa de por tudo em dia, eles trabalharam um pouco mais que o normal.

— Vamos, Art. Já terminei!

Artur estivera esperando por sua namorada, pois prometera levá-la em casa. Eles se despediram de Yusuf que ainda estava no galpão fazendo testes e saíram. Como ela morava próximo dali, logo chegaram a casa dela.

— Você não quer entrar um pouco?

Ele acompanhou Ariadne até a sala de estar. A casa dela não era muito grande, mas muito bem decorada. Conhecia um pouco do trabalho dela para supor que ela mesma decorara cada cômodo. Enquanto ela ia até a cozinha, ele ficou sentado no sofá pensando sobre a casa que compraria. Já tinha algumas em vista, mas até terminarem as coisas com o Miguel, ele não poderia comprar nenhuma delas.

— Que rapaz pensativo! – Ariadne voltou com dois copos de refrigerante, sentando-se no sofá ao lado dele.

— Que garota boba! – ele respondeu beijando o topo da cabeça dela ao aceitar a bebida.

Artur terminou seu refrigerante num gole só e pôs o copo sobre a mesinha de centro. Ponderou se deveria fazer o que estava pensando, até se decidir que sim.

— Acho que está na hora de eu ir para casa – ele falou deitando cabeça no colo da namorada.

— Eu acho – ela falou acariciando o rosto dele – Que você deveria passar a noite aqui!

Ela estivera pensando nisso desde que saíram do apartamento dele. Não era boba de pensar que eles ficariam juntos para sempre, mas queria aproveitar enquanto podia. E sentia uma necessidade sem tamanho de estar perto dele; desconfiava que sempre sentira isso e só agora se dava conta. Não importava, na verdade, desde quando se sentia atraída por ele. O que importava é que agora podia tocá-lo do modo como estava fazendo.

— Você só pode estar brincando!

— Bom... – ela foi boba, claro que ele queria ir para casa descansar, como não pensara nisso – Foi só uma ideia. Vou entender se você não quiser ficar.

— Mas é claro que eu quero.

Era estranho agir como se estivessem juntos há meses. Não fazia nem uma semana! Se bem que, se Artur levasse em conta sua última experiência, não importava quanto tempo estivessem apaixonados, sequer importava se estavam apaixonados ou só afim um do outro. Se fosse para dar certo ia dar certo, se não, a vida ia dar um jeito de atrapalhar.

Ele levantou e começou a beijar o pescoço dela devagar. Enquanto o copo dela ia se juntar com o dele, as bocas se uniram e as línguas se tocaram. Num dado momento, Ariadne levantou-se do sofá e puxou-o para o quarto. Não se deram ao trabalho de ligar as luzes nem de tirar as cobertas da cama. O quarto era iluminado apenas pela luz que vinha da rua, de vez em quando sendo iluminado mais intensamente quando algum carro passava.

— Você quer comprar uma casa, não é mesmo? – ela perguntou.

— Estou pensando nisso – ele falou olhando para o teto – Viver de aluguel a vida toda não é um bom negócio.

Eles estavam deitados um ao lado do outro, ofegantes e cansados.

— E pretende fazer isso depois que terminarmos o trabalho para o Miguel, certo? – ele respondeu com um "uhum" – Então, porque não vem ficar comigo... Só até você comprar sua casa?

_Essa garota não existe. É sério!_ Artur não sabia nem o que dizer, tinha que falar algo, mas tinha medo de estragar o momento. Ele às vezes podia ser meio desajeitado com as palavras.

— Hum! – o silêncio dele estava prolongando-se e deixando-a nervosa, _será que falei besteira?_ – Art, dormiu?

— Não, estou acordado. – ele pensa em algo inteligente pra dizer – Estava apenas pensando se devo ir pegar minhas coisas agora ou só amanhã. O que você acha?

Ele virou-se para olhá-la com um sorriso. Ariadne estava feliz por demais para responder e em vez disso beijou-lhe os lábios. Pensava que ele daria uma desculpa educada e recusaria o convite dela.

— Eu acho que deveríamos ir jantar e deixar essa mudança para amanhã – ela falou levantando-se e saindo do quarto.

Ele ficou encarando o lugar perto da porta onde ela acabara de sair – usando somente roupas íntimas. E se não desse certo as coisas entre eles? Ele estava gostando de ficar com ela. Uma mulher que sabia e entendia o trabalho dele, divertida, bonita e, acima de tudo, parecia gostar da companhia dele – de verdade. Ele não sabia bem o que era o amor, mas desconfiava que pudesse sentir isso por ela.

— Art! – ela falou de outro cômodo, provavelmente a cozinha.

— Já vou, minha princesa! – ele respondeu levantando da cama.

* * *

**N.A:** The End!

Eu só queria _agradecer_ a todos que **leram** até aqui, aos que **comentaram**, aos que me **ajudaram**, aos que tiveram **paciência** de esperar para ler...Obrigada mesmo!

Apesar de eu achar que poderia ter ficado **melhor**... Poxa, eu realmente acho que vocês _não vão gostar_ muito. Eu sempre tenho problemas em _terminar uma fic..._Mas **me deem um desconto**: _é a primeira fic com mais de dois capítulos que eu escrevo_ (**e concluo**).

**O que vocês acharam do último capítulo?** O final ficou muito _patético_? Faltou ou sobrou algo? Ficou _incoerente_? Eu poderia ter _acrescentado _alguma coisa?**Eu preciso da opinião de vocês!** _Pliss ;3..._


End file.
